Aftermath
by Jokersaccomplice
Summary: This probably won't get PG for a while but just as a precaution I'll just say this is a AlucardxIntegra(l) fic but the rest is a suprise! This happens sometime after the Incognito incident presuming Integra was released and not turned.
1. A Death In The Family

Disclaimer: Even though I have to work o my Fushigi Yugi fanfic I just had to do a Hellsing one as well... so I own nothing...but I want to be Integra when I grow up...if only my uncle would try to kill me...  
  
Alucard walked up to the Hellsing manor haughtily. He had been gone several months, nearly a  
  
year, and was finally returning. He had been on business of his own which Integra had accepted probably  
  
not knowing how long it really took him. Still he was happy to be returning not only to his true home, but  
  
his master as well. As he strutted in he called out in a devious voice "Oh Dear Master I have returned!' it  
  
echoed off the walls. Hearing this Walter came forward. Alucard's grin somewhat faded noticing the  
  
morose expression on the butler's face. "Did you miss me?" the vampire asked his usual demeanor  
  
returning. Walter seemed to take little notice "I'm afraid there is some bad news..." as he said these words  
  
his head drooped a bit and Alucard's expression became one of curiosity. "What of it?" he said pushing up  
  
his orange tinted glasses. "...Sir Integra..." he paused and took a deep audible breath as if it was very hard  
  
for him to say this, "she has...passed on..." he cringed and put a hand to his face. Alucard raised an  
  
eyebrow "I never took you as one to pull a prank Angel of Death..." he said almost proud. He then noticed  
  
Seras coming into the room, she hadn't seen Alucard, but when she did she gasped and ran from the room.  
  
The No Life King stared at Walter in a light confusion "What is going on...I know I was gone a while, but  
  
this is just bizarre..." Walter looked up finally his eyes shone with tears not yet fallen. "Your master  
  
Integra Hellsing is dead Alucard...she has died" a tremor of fury was noticeable in the old man's voice,  
  
Alucard knew he wasn't joking, but he had to be. "Integra dead? I hardly believe that...I wish to see her,  
  
however, is she in her office as usual?" he questioned. "No! She has died like her father before her!" Walter  
  
repeated "But she was in perfect health when I left her...I don't think it is funny about you joking of her  
  
demise!" the vampire stalked forward. =Integra dead?! No...it can't be...she can't die no! She can't!=  
  
whether he wanted to believe Walter or not it was impossible for him to think of his dear beloved master a  
  
corpse like so many he had seen. He sunk through the floor before the butler could respond, and reappeared  
  
in her office grinning "I'm—"he began to talk but stopped realizing that the room was empty. =But so  
  
intermittently is she not in here...= he thought. He began searching for her presence, not detecting it he was  
  
struck by a feeling he hadn't felt in century's...anxiety. He hurried down to the balcony overlooking the  
  
main entrance where Walter still stood. "Where is she!/" Alucard growled the rage that was building up  
  
inside him surprised even himself. "Take me to her!" he said again his voice rising, his hackles rose in  
  
absolute fury. Walter started to walk down a hallway underneath the staircase. Alucard followed resisting a  
  
strange urge to throttle the man in front of him. They arrived at a well- lit area where flowers, wreaths, and  
  
many tokens of bereavement were stashed in the middle a glass casket stood. There were a few people in  
  
the room, ones who worked for Hellsing mostly, scattered around the area, crying or more accurately  
  
sobbing. "I never thought I would miss her...you know" a solider said to his buddy as he leaned on his  
  
shoulder glancing at the casket momentarily before looking away. Alucard stomped up a few of the  
  
Hellsing members recognizing him. He peered down frowning intensely "Well?!" he shouted to the face  
  
inside. Sure enough it was Integra's, her hair glistened gently in the light, her brilliant blue eyes closed and  
  
her glasses gone from her face, she was dressed in her usual suit but around her was a black cloth with the  
  
Hellsing coat of arms on it. Her face was pallid and her expression blank as ever. Alucard grinned nastily.  
  
"Get up! You can't sleep all day! I thought you said you would never rest until you rid the world of all  
  
these disgusting beasts!...Well!?!" his infuriated voice reverberated throughout the room silencing  
  
everyone. He raised fist and smashed the glass. He glared down at her =Get up! You lazy Hellsing! I told  
  
you! GET UP!!!= anger coursed through every part of his face his eyes aflame, his mouth creased  
  
downwards his fangs poking out. Her eyes gently fluttered open. "Alucard?" she questioned her voice a  
  
whisper, "Yes?" he said a little grin showing he relief =I told you she didn't die...= "I missed you...so  
  
much..." there was a light tremor in her voice and she coughed roughly. He stroked her cheek "It's all  
  
right..." he reassured her. "I don't feel so good" she answered, "I hope you hurry back...I die from  
  
loneliness without you here" she smiled softly and he was struck with absolute horror. =That...she said that  
  
when I...left...= he blinked and he was leaning over Integra's smashed casket glass everywhere, his hand  
  
bleeding, she was still, and cold. "...no..." he said his face, his whole being displaying his shock and utter  
  
repulsion. "She...can't...be..." he fell to his knees making him eye level with the casket's shattered  
  
opening. "Integra..." something liquid hot feel across his cheek. Another one followed and when he tasted  
  
it, it was salty. "My...master..." he quivered his glasses slid off his nose and onto the ground making  
  
another echo. He felt as though his world had collapsed around him. "She died unexpectedly 3 nights  
  
ago...the doctor said it was sever pneumonia..." Walter said coming up behind him. "But she...never  
  
got...sick..." he answered in disbelief. "I know...somehow she caught it...he also said that her immune  
  
system was weak from lack of sleep and nutrition, she worked those long hours barely doing either and..."  
  
Walter couldn't say anymore. Alucard stayed there kneeling beside his former master tears trickling down  
  
his cheek without his notice. =I...can't...stay her without you...= he said silently to himself,  
  
=Integra...come back...to me...= his thoughts burned inside him a pain like no other swelled and burrowed  
  
into his very being he couldn't handle it he couldn't take it, this couldn't be happening!...but he no longer  
  
could deny the fact that it was.  
  
(okay this is what I thought Alucard would feel, I truly have never tried to depict him before especially not in incredibly emotional scenes. This is my first Hellsing fic remember so please don't flame me to harshly...) 


	2. Revival

Disclaimer: I wanted to try another chapter so here goes...and yes I own nothing...except the first manga book I own that!! (Integra's weird in the manga...she looks drunk....)  
  
Alucard stayed there his bleeding hand over the casket. =Why?...Why master? = He questioned her dead mind...it was blank and it scared him. He lifted his head suddenly and peered into the casket=blood...on her lips...from...= he glanced at his hand to her. What had alerted him was a spark in her mind like a jump-started engine beginning to come to life once more. He concentrated his self in her mind and let another drop of blood fall in her partially open mouth. It happened again. =Maybe the Hellsing's and I do have a deep I?! = The thought raced in his mind and despite himself he grinned. He tore open his wrist splitting the artery he then placed her mouth on the wound. =Please work...I'll give every drop of blood in my body, just come back to me master...= his grin quivered at the thought of her body still lifeless. He looked away and checked her mind again to see if it was having any effect. Her mind was buzzing memories, flashes, bits of things she had done days before, when she first got sick, random things Walter had said to her, then a picture of himself froze in her mind and she sat up fast choking. Alucard stood back his mouth open in astonishment. She sat there coughing her lungs out for a while, seeming to feel strange and falling back down. Alucard approached the coffin cautiously "Sir...Hellsing?" he questioned as he leaned over to see if it was just another hallucination or not. He saw her a twisted expression on her face, a hand lifted and rubbed her eyes slowly. They opened and she squinted the distorted images most likely bothering her." what the....hell...." she mumbled her voice cracked and strange sounding. "What happened.... Alu—" before she finished another bout of coughing caught her. "You...were dead..." he said his blood red eyes widening. After a bit she attempted to sit up again this time with Alucard helping her. "I was...what?" "Dead" he repeated. "Really?" she asked as if dying was something she did every day, "Then how did I come back?" "I.... gave you my blood..." he gestured to the already healing gash in his wrist. She looked it over and nodded "the Hellsing's must be related somehow to you and in some kind of..." she waved her hand in front of her as if waving away a bug or something, "Supernatural way you brought me back, is that it?" he slowly nodded his face showing the perfect definition of bewilderment. "Well that's handy she said, and put her hand out to him. He grabbed it and she made an effort to stand. As she began to fall back down on unsteady legs he scooped her up and started to carry her off to her room.  
  
When they arrived there she had already fallen asleep against his ruby coat and he couldn't help but smile. Happily walking over to her bed he placed her on it. =Can this be our secret master? = He said in his own mind. He moved a couple strands of stray hair from her face and gazed at her sweetly. He snuck into her office and grabbed her glasses placing them on an end table for when she awoke. He sat in a chair across from her and pulled his hat down. =Goodnight.... Integral...=.  
  
(Okay I tired...is it believable? I want to thank all of you who reviewed my first chappy!! THANK YOU!!!! I hope this chapter does as well and...MAY THE GLORY OF HELLSING ALWAYS PREVAIL! AMEN!!!!! ) 


	3. Suprise and Alarm

Disclaimer: I own nothing...sadly...why can't I just own like...Integra's (integral's) glasses!?!? PLEASE!! -sigh-...I am sorry for the people who don't like it and I will try harder... (Is it that bad? I did try...) and please excuse the stuff you didn't like and no my most gracious fan this is not the end! I promise! (Sorry I haven't updated recently I'm doing this at my grandparent's house...) anyways....  
  
She blinked awake somewhat hazy and for some reason lightheaded. "Alu- -" she started  
  
to say but stopped when she saw him slumped over in a chair. Rubbing her eyes with the heels of  
  
her hands she sat up. "I feel....strangely refreshed" she commented chuckling in her mind.  
  
Alucard stood and took off his hat "I'm glad you're alright..." he said in an unusually still voice,  
  
much unlike his effervescent and vivacious self. She grinned "What would you do without a  
  
master?" she said nearly mocking him. He merely put his hat back on and went up to where she  
  
sat. "Was everything that needed to be taken care done so?" she said staring at the wall in front  
  
of her blankly. He started to tell her about it, but she put her hand up for him to stop, and for  
  
once he listened to her and did so. "All I want to know is that it's finished..." "It is" he replied,  
  
"Good...I'm starved...help me downstairs..." she put out an arm and he put it under is shoulder  
  
helping her out of the bed. Like she had expected she was barely able to stand, let alone walk,  
  
but she refused to be toted around. When they got there Walter was casually walking by and saw  
  
Integra leaning against the vampire whose face had gone into another not often seen  
  
expression...surprise. Integra looked at Alucard "Today is going from strange to stranger isn't  
  
it...well not for me really it was all just dark until it was light again..." she seemed to think  
  
this a moment longer than turned back to look at Walter who had turned pale his expression  
  
much the same as Alucard's except more on the verge of fright."Y-Y- o...are...bu- I...Sir  
  
Hellsing?!" he finished his words somewhat tripping over each other. She pushed her glasses  
  
further up her nose "Yes...I'm alive and no I don't want to go over the details...but food sounds  
  
nice...and so does sitting." As if on cue she nearly fell trying to go down the last step by herself,  
  
but of course Alucard grabbed her before she could harm herself. "I'm fine Alucard..." but her  
  
voice was more playful then authoritative. As he let go she turned slightly and shot him a grin.  
  
She did her best version of walking, following Walter into the kitchen. Their voices floated back  
  
faintly, but Alucard didn't follow, he didn't know why but standing her sounded fine to him, and  
  
so he did so waiting for her to come back.  
  
(I'M SO SORRY IT'S SHORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SORRY I BEG FOR YOUR FORGIVNESS!!! (I sound like Ritsu...) BUT I AM! I wanted to stop here because I'm gonna dissect point of view in the next chappy...just to thrown in a little kick! I really hope you like this better if you're even going to read it again....AND THANK YOU TO MY ONE LOYAL AND KIND FAN!!! ARIGATOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) 


	4. Food

Disclaimer: I own the 2 manga YAY!! God...I'm poor...it's so different then in the anime....weird...INTEGRA WHY DO YOU LOOK SO ...DRUNK!??!?! WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!....sorry...ahem...so YAY! People reviewed!! YAY! My flame killer shallll protect me KAKAKKAKKAKA!!! breaks out into Tomo cackles my little cousin has been making me do Tomo from Fushigi Yuugi (Yugi)'s voice all day....-sigh- does his voice the problem is I do it perfectly...oh well...ON TO THE STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORY!!!  
  
(Integra's POV)  
It had been awhile since something interesting happened around here but she had least expected it to happen to her. Sitting in a kitchen chair she rubbed her forehead. Walter got her a glass of water and seemed to be trying to conceal some kind of emotion, but having grown up around him she knew how to read him. Letting a light grin cross her lips she closed her eyes, "So Walter...When was I to be buried?" "Uhm..." he stuttered, "Next week actually Sir..." "Why so late?" "There were others who had wished to give their condolences but could only make it at such a time...". She nodded in consent. He paused a moment then took a half step forward "What did you say you wanted to eat?" he questioned regaining composure. Pausing merely for dramatic influence she opened her eyes a little and grabbed the glass of water sipping from it. "I didn't...and...I think..." she lowered the glass and seemed to put actual thought into it, "I'd like a sandwich...turkey will be fine" she picked up the water glass again and downed it all wiping a drip from her mouth. She slouched in the chair and closed her eyes again lifting her head towards the ceiling. "You'd think after being dead you'd never want to sleep again, but for some strange reason I feel exhausted..." she sat up again resting her head on one hand. He looked her over once then went to the fridge and prepared her sandwich. She leaned on her hand for a bit than shifted into a more comfortable position, she shifted more than just stood clutching the table for support. "Why am I so restless!?" she said to no one in particular, "Because you are alive and without outwardly saying it, you realize what you had confined yourself to all your life...here you are..." he handed her the sandwich (what not cut in two!!!?!!?! :D ) She took it and took a bite. It tasted so new to her all of a sudden like she had never tasted a sandwich this good in ages. She ate it hurriedly and was surprised when she finally realized that she had scarffed it down so quickly. She sat back down "Where's Alucard?" "For once I'm not quite sure..." he responded back to his normal self once again."Hn" she grunted, "I wish to speak to him about..." she paused and did not continue to speak there after.  
  
DARRNIT!! IT'S SHORT AGAIN!!! NOOO!!! I"M SORRY AGAIN!! Flame Killer! Don't let them get me! sees hallucinatory ppl flaming me NOOOOO!!!  
  
Integra: You killed me?  
  
Me: you came right back!  
  
Integra: You still killed me...  
  
Me: well...but your alive now?  
  
Integra: You made me devour a sandwich AND you killed me?  
  
Me: well...kinda but--  
  
Integra: yes or no did you commit these things against me?  
  
Me: Against you!?! I'm just writ---  
  
Integra: yes or no?  
  
Me: wait---  
  
Integra: YES or no?  
  
Me: Inte--  
  
Integra: YES OR NO?  
  
Me: I-  
  
Integra: YES OR NO!?! YOU LITTLE WORM!?!?  
  
Me: yes yes yes I'm sorry! cries  
  
Integra: drops gun she was clutching I'm okay...leaves  
  
Me: ahhhahhh....crying 


	5. Crossing borders

Disclaimer: I still don't own Alu-chan...sigh...oh well...hello to anyone who might be reading this! I am feeling tired...dunno why...oh well my alternate personality flame killer I welcome you! bows if I was to have an alternate personality it probably be Tomo from Fushigi Yuugi...even though he is a bit creepy...we are somewhat similar...I LOVE NAKKIE TOO!!! WAIT I LOVE YOU TOO ALUCARD, DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!!!  
  
(Walter's POV)  
He was glad that his mistress was back yet still overwhelmed by the suddenness of the event itself. He watched her stagger a little trying to keep her balance, than she seemed to realize something and hurried out of the room. =I hope she doesn't fall= he thought, but knew better than to chase after her. At the memories of her when she was younger, trying to always maintain superiority over everything. =I wonder where Alucard wandered off to...= he wondered, starting up the stairs he ran into Seras. "Oh hello Miss. Seras..." "Hello Walter...is master still mourning over Sir Hellsing?" she inquired politely. Walter barely managed to suppress his laughter "Well..." =he would be crying over an empty grave= he finished mentally, "I think he retired for the day," he said instead. Nodding Seras left and started down the hallway towards the basement.  
  
(Sir Hellsing's POV)  
She staggered out of the bathroom wishing she had never been resurrected =I--= her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a familiar tremble in the air. "What is it Alucard?" she questioned her servant. "I just wanted to see how you were doing master," he said as truthful as possible. "Hm...I'm not in the mood for your games...go distract someone else like your pitiful servant..." she struggled to recall the name, it seemed after dying some of her memories were harder to remember, a name came to her finally "police-girl" she finished. He grinned not very surprisingly at that "I haven't seen you in so long...may we not catch up a little?" this time it was her turn to grin "I did paperwork, I got sick, and then died there now leave me...please..." she enforced that last word coldly, her grin disappearing. "Must you always keep authority can you not come down to earth to speak to your subjects?" he asked strangely serious. =He seems to have changed some from when I last spoke to him...= she was not sure if she was offended or not by how he spoke to her. Struggling with a response, she merely turned from him and walked towards her office. "Why must you turn away from me?" he said materializing in front of her. "What is so important that you barricade my way?" she asked anger trickling into her voice. He locked her eyes in place with his own. =Why should you wish to leave my company? = His voice echoed throughout her =Because of the work that still needs doing...just because I have awoken from the dead doesn't mean I am relived of my duty! She retorted. =But it is my blood that awoke you...= he replied a strange defiance lined the statement. She looked appalled and said no more desperate to have him gone from her presence. "Leave Me!" she shouted Alucard's face twitched with rage and he sank away before her. She frowned deeply and closed her eyes marching to her office once more.  
  
(I know once more it isn't very long is it...I'm sorry...the reason I haven't updated till now was cause I was packing! Yes is at home now! Yay! I hope all enjoy this installment! hides behind loyal flame killer ) 


	6. Want and Denial

A.N.: omigod it's been so long I apologize! AH! I was brain-dead and am working on an original novel so I didn't get time to write! ACK sorry! Please accept this I don't know how good it'll be since I've been out of it for so long…..review?

I know I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but he shouldn't try to keep getting into my life like that she scowled as she slammed the door into the wall. "Alucard should know better," she grumbled collapsing into her chair. She stroked the sides of her mahogany desk memories flooding her mind. "So much has happened right here" she mused a faint smile approaching her lips.

However she was interrupted "Hello Sir Integra" came the cheery pathetic voice of police-girl. "And what do you want?" she growled a deep frown coming to her with ease. "Well actually I was wondering why master seems so detached and I thought it might have something to do with your coming back and all." Integra snorted "Why don't you go and console him then" she answered spinning her chair around and linking her fingers. "I'm afraid I don't have that ability" trailed Seras with regret in her voice. "He does care for you, if it isn't too bold to say Sir Integra. Maybe you could try for me?" "I am not the servant I am the master! And I will take no responsibility of making my little assassins happy! If he's in a dark mood let him solve it! Not everything is my problem!" she found herself standing over desk snarling at the little wretch. Seras quivered child-like and nodded slightly and fled.

"Why me…" moaned Integra as her head hung "I can't take all this stress after being dead…" she sat back down and laid her head on her palms.

Alucard sat languidly in his chambers draped over a chair. He reflected on the short conversation he had held with the police girl a few moments before.

_"Master! I just found out Sir Hellsing has been resurrected! That's amazing! Aren't you happy!" she cried skipping into the room. He turned despondent and proceeded down the steps not looking at her. "You wanted to tell her something important didn't you? She wouldn't listen again right?" Alucard scowled at the ability she had gained of reading his moods. He shot her one short glance and melted from view. "I'll speak to her!" she had called out, but he doubted she would or if she did that Integra would care. He was a pet._

Sighing into his arm he heard the familiar sound of Integra pounding her desk and a muffled but raised voice. He grinned beside himself and let his crimson eyes close. That's my master. Let your pets run in fear of you…don't let them see what you really care about or for. He was a little surprised at his own thoughts and cracked his eyes thoughtfully for a moment. His contemplative silence was destroyed though as Seras came crashing in.

Red tears dribbled down her cheeks. "I don't see why you care for her sometimes I just don't" she said looking at him like a little mortal child. "That one is none of your business what I think of my master as we are both loyal servant's and because of that should harbor no ill feelings, especially of jealousy, Secondly I don't appreciate nor consider it very wise of you to invade my personal space" which he indicated with a finger to his temple "Without my permission, it can be far dangerous than just petty desires." "SO you do love her then?" "What are you talking about, I desire her blood." Seras shook her head. He slapped her full on driving her into the wall "Don't make any assumptions of me!" he roared his eyes on fire and his teeth shining brilliantly. "You won't take her by force because you harbor too much respect for her, or in fact that you love her and want more then her blood. That I figured out on my own master." Said the crinkled form as it fell from the now concave wall. "Tel her." "I've tried" he scowled and headed deeper into the caverns.


	7. Apologies

Disclaimer: don't own nuttin'

A.N.: wow the last thing I was expecting was a review O.O...that really suprised me...well here you go...

Integra lay her head on her crossed arms. 'Should I talk to Alucard?' she wondered. The fact that the thought even crossed her mind suprised even her, but she couldn't shake it. 'What if it is I in the wrong? And Alucard really does care for me'. She lifted her head and stared at the door fixadetly. 'But why would a vampire develop emotions for a human?...HOW could a vampire develop feelings!' she felt throughly confused. 'He is not the average vampire that is certain, but he would only want me for my power...the power I hold in my veins...' her eyes fell to her gloved hand. 'Yet could I deny the lustful pull I feel towards him?' she shook her head sternly. 'It is that and nothing more, lust. You said it yourself!...yet...' her thoughts became an almost painful sensation within her. "I will speak with him" she announced to the room, as if to set her decision in stone. She rose from her seat and exited the room swiftly loosely planning her words.

Alucard felt a rage he hadn't felt in centuries. It panged deep within him, rumbling building like a raging fire. He wanted to roar and tear things apart with his bare hands. He no longer cared which direction he traveled in he simply wanted darkness pure and eternal, cool and refreshing. He wanted to feel it grace his cool flesh and empty his fuming mind. 'Why is it she loathes me as she does!' he snarled in his own mind 'What could make me so repulsive to her that she would not even think of me as worthy to be in her presence as anything but a dog! Why am I nothing to her when she is my life!' He stopped at the last thought. His anger became unease and soon from that into a sickening feeling he could not quite put words to. Then a strange yet soothing voice entered his mind. 'Alucard come here.' he knew the speaker it was Integra. He closed his eyes and saw her standing in the gardens in the shade of a tall tree watching the moon begin to take the sun's place in the sky.

Soon he was beside her. "What do you want master..." he said his tone dulcet and quiter than usual. "I've been thinking Alucard" Integra began, "I'm not sure why vampires are thought of as inequals to humans...do you know the answer?" "It is because we are seen as nothing but savage animals" he responded plainly looking where she was though not able to restrain himself from scaning her with his periphreal vision. "But when fully analyzed Alucard, humans are just the savages vampires are, you are just more preditoral then we are. You kill for food where as we kill for enjoyment, or revenge, or just accident. We are warmongers whereas most vampires only take an occasional human life when they need to feed". She turned her face to him now. She seemed slightly amused by something her eyes holding a thoughtful laughter about them.

"I believe it is because we know we can't control you so we make you the enemy, the savage brute you are not". She moved closer to him so that they were shoulder to shoulder. "I feel must apologize for my rude behavior. Youare more my equal then anyone else I will ever know Alucard. I pray you shall forgive me". He turned to face her "How could I not?" he smiled his fangs caught in blazing sunset colors. "Thank you" she replied looking deep into the crimson orbs. "Is your anger forgotten then?" she asked him her deep voice lighter somehow. He gave her a puzzled look. "I heard Seras say you were in a furious temper, and I can't help but say I felt something of it when I projected my thoughts to you". He turned back to the sky now a purplescent blue. "Yes, all forgotten". Her hand gently graced his as she began to walk away. "I am quite tired unfortunaetly Alucard, do forgive me but I"m afraid I must rest or collapse in exhaustion on the grounds. Good night" she waved and he nodded back to er raising a hand jokingly almost. "I feel almost indebted to you now Abraham..." his low laughter filled the night air...

(there sorry it's short...and if there are typos...please review!)


End file.
